Attacks: Cure Wish
Wish Me Glitter is Cure Wish's first finisher. The attack requires Cure Wish's default (transformation) Dress Up Key and Princess Pact. Attack Description Cure Wish inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Box, it opens and yellow stars fly from the glass. Holding the box at her chest, Wish says the incantation and winks, summoning three stars. Hopping from star-to-star, she calls the attack name and chains of golden-yellow stars emerge from the glass, bind the energy and explode. Afterward, Cure Wish says "Farewell". Incantation Cure Wish: Dress Up Time! Dress Up Key! ドレスアップタイム！ドレスアップキー！ Doresu Appu Taimu! Doresu Appu Kī! Cure Wish: Shine with Everyone! みんなで輝く！ Min'na de Kagayaku! Cure Wish: Pretty Cure Wish Me Glitter!! プリキュア・ウィッシュ・ミー・グリッター!! Purikyua U~isshu Mī Gurittā!! Cure Wish: Farewell! ごきげんよう！ Gokigen yo! Luna Lumiere is Cure Wish's first sub-attack. The attack requires the Luna Dress Up Key and Crystal Wishes Recorder. Attack Description Cure Wish calls for the Luna Dress Up Key and inserts it into the Crystal Wishes Recorder. She begins to play, before saying the incantation, pointing the recorder forward and drawing a crescent-moon from yellow light. It becomes a full moon to shield any incoming attacks. While in Luna Dress Up Mode, Cure Wish gains a glistening, yellow aura of crescent moons, in addition to the ability to create endless full moon shields, enhanced strength and the ability to breathe in space. Incantation Cure Wish: Dress Up Time! Luna! ドレスアップタイム！ルナ！ Doresu Appu Taimu! Runa! Cure Wish: Moon! 月！ Tsuki! Cure Wish: Luna Lumiere! ルナ・ルミエール！ Runa Rumiēru! Shootingstar Shower is Cure Wish's last sub-attack. The attack requires the Shootingstar Dress Up Key and Crystal Wishes Recorder. Attack Description Cure Wish calls for the Shootingstar Dress Up Key and inserts it into the Crystal Wishes Recorder. She begins to play, before saying the incantation, pointing the recorder forward and drawing a star from orange light. It grows, before bursting into a rain of shooting stars that fly toward her target. The stars can be used as transportation or miniature shields. While in Shootingstar Dress Up Mode, Cure Wish gains an starry, orange aura and enhanced speed. Incantation Cure Wish: Dress Up Time! Shooting Star! ドレスアップタイム！シューティングスター！ Doresu Appu Taimu! Shūtingu Sutā! Cure Wish: Shootingstar! 流れ星！ Nagareboshi! Cure Wish: Shootingstar Shower! シューティングスターシャワー！ Shūtingu Sutā Shawā! Twinkle Galaxia Spiral is Cure Wish's special upgrade attack. The attack requires the Galaxy Dress Up Key and Music Princess Palace. Attack Description Cure Wish inserts the Galaxy Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace, turns the dial and a yellow light shines in the balcony. A white lace star emerges from the Palace, followed by a gigantic spiralling galaxy of light forming. Wish thrusts her hands forward, calling the attack name, causing the galaxy to split into four and each shoot continuous starry beams at the enemy. Incantation Cure Wish: Galaxy! 銀河！ Ginga! Cure Wish: Pretty Cure Twinkle Galaxia Spiral! プリキュアトゥインクルギャラクシアスパイラル！ Purikyua To~uinkuru Gyarakushia Supairaru! Ultimate Shine is Cure Wish's final attack. The attack requires Cure Wish's set of Dress Up Keys, in addition to the new Constellation Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. Attack Description The Luna, Shootingstar, Galaxy and Wish Dress Up Keys fly into the Music Princess Palace and Wish inserts the Constellation Dress Up Key into her Princess Pact. The Pact merges with the Palace, yellow lights shine in the balcony and glass, before she holds it above her head and a gigantic yellow lace star emerges. Orange, gold, yellow and white lights shine from it and into the air, merge into a gigantic constellation, which shines and fires continuous chains of stars and massive starry beams at the enemy. Incantation Cure Wish: Ultimate Shine! アルティメットシャイン！ Arutimetto Shain!Category:Yay! Little Princess Pretty Cure Category:Attacks